Neural-based data processing may be implemented based on a variety of neural models defining the behavior of neurons, dendrites, and/or axons. In some instances, neural-based data processing may be implemented using an immense numbers of parallel neurons and connections between those neurons. This parallel nature of neural-based processing makes it well suited for processing tasks, such as for example data processing, signal processing, prediction, classification, and the like.